


Falling

by Magnetism_bind



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Dreams, Childhood Memories, Drabbles, Dreams, Guilt, Regret, Reunions, Violent Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a brief look of how it might go if Bran & Jaime were reunited at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Jaime had not thought of the brown-eyed boy in years. 

_No._

That was a lie. He saw the boy in his dreams, the frightened eyes, the thin fingers reaching out wildly as the small figure fell away from the tower. He hadn't looked down to see what had befallen the child, then, instead turning back to Cersei as he put the deed from his mind.

In the dream sometimes he looked. The limp figure in the dirt looked so still, so far away from the window. Had his hand really caused that? 

Now the boy was half-grown, nearly a man. Still a boy in many ways though; the length in the useless limbs mattered little. He lay still on the furs, gazing resentfully up at Jaime as he waited for fate to strike him a second blow.

Jaime hesitated before touching him, and then scooped the slender figure up in his arms. "You'd be better off in a litter." He told Bran, purposefully not looking at the brown eyes as he carried the crippled boy over to the horse waiting for him.

"I can still ride well enough." Bran told him coolly. He carefully did not allow himself to cling to the man carrying him. He would not make the mistake of thinking Jaime Lannister was ever a man to be trusted. 

 (His dreams though...sometimes Bran's dreams said differently.)


End file.
